Dribble, Drabble, and Song Fics
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Drabbles, songfics, oneshots, all to amuse and entertain you. Centered around everyone's favourite, or not so favourite, Potions Master and bushy haired know-it-all. Snape/Hermione
1. And so we begin

"May I ask why you are here?"

"No, so don't, please."

sigh "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Sev, I just want to be alone."

Snape looked down at Hermione as she looked out at the ocean as they sat on the sea shore.

"Why do you come here?" he cautiously asked her.

Hermione shrugged and sighed. "I guess because this was the last place that I saw my parents alive."

"Oh, I'll leave you alone for a moment then," Severus said turning to leave.

"Wait, would you stay with me for a moment?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Sure."

Severus sat back down and slipped an arm around her waist, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"You know what?" Hermione said quietly, out of the blue.

"What?"

"This is exactly why I love you, exactly why I married you. You're always there for me," she said.

"You don't have to get sentimental on me, you know," he said, but all the same, leaned down and captured his wife's lips in a gentle kiss...


	2. Dueling Bet

"Malfoy, you are a evil, loathsome, slimy, foul, little demon!" Hermione yelled at Draco Malfoy, as they stood on the grounds of Hogwarts, both with their wands drawn.

"Oh, just shut it, Granger. You are pathetic. You wouldn't even know how to duel if we started right now," he sneered at her.

"You wanna bet on it?"

"Fine. If you win, I will be nice to you for the rest of the term. And if I win..." a wicked smirk fell upon his pale face. "Then you have to stride right up to Professor Snape and kiss him, full on the lips."

"No, if I win you have to pronounce that you are in love with Professor McGonagall in front of the whole Great Hall tomorrow morning," Hermione said.

"Deal."

"Deal."

Harry and Ron drew the dueling squares and said the rules.

"Serpinsorcia," Draco bellowed after having just dodged one of Hermione's Leg-Locker curses.

Hermione lazily flicked her wand and the snake vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another flash, another curse, another jinx, finally Hermione tripped and fell out of her square. Draco had a evil smirk on his face as he actually helped her up.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, once she took his hand.

"It's the least I can do since I'm likely never to see you again after you kiss Snape."

Hermione groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_knockknockknock_

"Enter," came Snape's voice from the other side of the door.

Hermione stepped inside, Harry, Ron, and Draco watching her through the door.

"Um...Professor Snape?" Hermione said quietly as she stood right up in front of his desk.

Snape sighed and looked up at her. "What is it, Miss Granger?"

Hermione swallowed hard and leaned forward pushing her lips lightly against his.

Her hand rested on his desk as she made to move away.

He placed his hand over hers. "Why did you just do that?" He asked her icily.

"Because-I-lost-a-duel, and-Draco-said-that-I-had-to-do-that-if-I-lost, and-I-secretly-wanted-to-do-it-on-my-own." Hermione said in one breath, all the while hating the fact that they had given her Verestrium.

Snape cocked an eyebrow at her and she paled.

"So, if you're going to kill me, please don't use the killing curse, give me poison if you must," she said, thinking that her death was near.

"I wouldn't ever do such a horrible thing to such a lovely young woman just for kissing me," Snape said as he leaned towards her.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but then closed when he began to kiss her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! I didn't see that coming," Draco said to Harry and Ron who nodded in agreement as they all three backed away from the room where Severus and Hermione were now having an all out tongue war.

"Yeah."


	3. Truth or Dare

**Rated: K+**

**Setting: Room of Requirement**

**Characters Present: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville**

* * *

"Okay, Neville, truth or dare?" Ron asked as they all sat in their circle.

"Um...truth."

"Hm...Who do you like?" Ron asked simply.

Neville's face turned red going all the way up to the roots of his hair. "Luna," he whispered.

"What was that?" Ron said, grinning wickedly.

"Luna," Neville said louder.

The usually dreamy expression on Luna's face vanished as she looked at Neville. "Really?" she asked him.

"Well, of course. We all took a bit of veristrium," Ron said exasperated. Neville simply nodded.

A thoughtful look came upon Luna's face, and then she leaned forward, placing a light kiss on Neville's cheek.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Ginny asked her older friend.

"Truth."

"Okay, who do you truly have a crush on?" Ginny asked her, an evil smirk on her face.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Well...um...Do I have to?"

"Yes," the others chorused.

"Well, Professor Snape."

Ginny was grinning wildly as she said, "Who? I didn't quite hear you."

"Snape." The others heard her this time and their eyes all went wide.

"Come again?" Ginny said.

"SEVERUS BLOODY SNAPE!" Hermione yelled into Ginny face, angry that she had to say it.

"Really? I can't help but say that I'm surprised," came a silky voice from behind her. Hermione leaned her head far back and saw Severus '_bloody_' Snape looking strait at her.

"Crap."


	4. Love

_L, is for the way you look at me._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

She had always looked at him with respect, the look in her eyes usually soft, but now, he noticed, there was

something new in her beautiful gaze, something different.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_O, is for the only one I see._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

His eyes rested on her, as if she was the only one in the room full of people celebrating. She was beautiful. The only person that I really do want too see, he thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_V, is very very extraordinary._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Oh yes, she was very extraordinary. So many things about her were extraordinary.

She was extraordinarily beautiful, extraordinarily intelligent, extraordinarily brave, extraordinarily compassionate, and so much more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_E, is even more than anyone that you adore,_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
He drew his arm around her waist. She looked up at him as he leaned down to capture her lips in a tender and passionate kiss.

They pulled back slightly for air. " 'Mione, I love you," he said to her. Hermione grinned and pulled him into another kiss, pulling back again at whisper, "I love you, Sev."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_And, love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Oh, Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you..._


	5. Legmins

"Hermione."

"No."

"But,Hermione-"

"I said no."

Hermione crossed her arms as she looked up at Ron. "Please, just one dance," he begged. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, I don't even want to be here. What makes you think that I want to dance?" she said sourly.

"Because you want to humor me."

"Ron, shouldn't you be spying on Harry and Ginny? I mean, it's been a whole five minutes. I would have thought that you would have run off by now," Hermione said sarcastically. Ron looked at her pleadingly.

"Just one dance and you can go back to Gryffindor towers.

_God, he's never going to leave me alone. Will someone please just help me?_ Hermione thought to herself looking at her pleading friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From across the Great Hall, Severus Snape pulled out of Hermione Granger's mind. _So she wants someone to get her away from here, does she? Well, well, well. I might just have to obliged, _Severus thought to himself, smirking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, Hermione! Please!" Ron begged. Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Fi-, Professor Snape?"

"Excuse, me. But, Miss Granger, I seem to be in need of your assistance with a project I'm working on just now," Severus said to her.

"Oh, well, I'd be happy to help." _Anything to get me out of here._

"Well, come along then. I haven't got all day," Severus snapped, pretending to be angry. Hermione nodded and they slipped out of the Great Hall quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Gods, thank you for getting me out of there. If you hadn't I might have just had to get my wand out and hexed Ron to death," Hermione said as they exited the Great Hall.

"The pleasure was all mine. Let's just say that I 'knew' what you were thinking."

"You didn't! I can't believe you!" Hermione fumed at her teacher.

"That's not the way one should talk to a professor, Miss Granger. Especially one that you were so thankful to just a moment ago," Severus said smirking at Hermione.

Hermione huffed and turned to stomp off to the common room, when...

"You know, you're quite attractive for someone who did't want to go that dance. If Ii did't know any better, with all your staring at me, I would have said that you were trying to impress me," Severus said silkily as he smirked.

Hermione stood stalk-still before starting off again, trying to ignore the fact that he had listened to her thoughts once again.


	6. Library

_**Just Edited this to clean it up a bit. The reading of the story had too much confusion before. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

I ran my hand over some of the books on the shelf in the library. Ah, being a professor had its advantages, like getting to be in the library for as long as I wanted to with **NO CURFEW**. Yes, I would definitely look forward to using that to my full advantage.

However, at the moment I was fully engrossed in getting a particular book on the top shelf. Stepping up into the stool beside me, I reached.

* * *

Well well well, I thought as I looked through the shelves through a space between some books that had been removed earlier, looking at the young girl on the other side. Ah, it was yet another chance to scare the wits out of Little Miss New Perfect Professor 'Mione, my new favorite pastime.

That is if can manage to stop staring at her arse for ten seconds. _Gods, she has a good body. How does she manage to stay so fit?_ I thought to myself. Well, now was not the time to be wondering about that.

* * *

Just as I was about to grab the book I had been looking for I heard a cough from behind me. I caught me so off guard that I stumbled, falling off the high stool that I had _previously_ been standing on.

I let out a cry of surprise as I tumbled backwards. _Oh, no!_

* * *

My eyes widened in surprise as I saw her slip. I rushed forward to where I would be able to catch her when she fell. With a slight bounce she fell into my arms.

_Gods, she so light. How does she even managed it? I mean, a high metabolism can only go so far. _

* * *

I braced myself for the impact of hitting the hard flagstone floor. I shut my eyes awaiting the wave of pain I knew would follow when my body hit the ground. When I felt myself being caught up in someone's arms, I hesitantly opened my eyes. Imagine my shock of opening them and looking up into the eyes of the Potions Master.

I blinked my eyes very quickly, quite surprised at the situation. I was currently in the arms of…well, I do believe that at this point it's either really quite obvious or not important enough for me to have to _say_ who it is as I'm guessing that you've probably already figured that out.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked up at the man who had caught her, and, of course, the man who had startled her in the first place, Severus Snape.

"Miss Granger, it seems that you are just a magnet for either uncomfortable or strange situations," he said in his silky voice, looking down at the woman in his arms.

Hermione blushed, feeling a bit light headed. Of course it wasn't every day that you are looking in the Hogwarts Library for a book for your next planning period and you fall into the arms of the most feared Potions Master Hogwarts has probably _ever had_.

"Th-that's Professor Granger to you _Professor Snape_. That is, unless you want to be on a first name basis, _Severus_," Hermione said with a grin as a look of shock was swept onto his face.

"Yes, of course, _Hermione_. I would just _love_ to," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration as she managed to stand back up, out of his arms. Dusting her slacks off she glared at him, turned around and picked up her book and simply turned, walking away. Severus stared dumbly after her.

"Oh, and _Severus_," she called back, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him, "It might do you some good to stop watching me. One might get the impression that you are starting to _fancy me_."


End file.
